Ice Cream
by Lj the Bard
Summary: LILEY! Two-shot songfic set to Sarah McLachlan's "Ice Cream." Miley is dating Jake. Lilly is pining for Miley. Jake cheats on Miley with Mikayla. Lilly cheers Miley up with ICE CREAM P FEED THE BARD REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Picture To Burn

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**A/N:** Another song-fic, I know its really getting old but as I've previously stated, I LOVE MUSIC!! And I love writing so hopefully you guys'll get over that and just enjoy the great fiction I provide! And if you are interested, you'll check out the songs, especially this one, Ice Cream by Sarah McLachlan, its really great in my opinion if you love that really slow, piano melody song. Enjoy!! Please Review!!

--x--

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Another week done, I stretched languidly as I exited my biology class, flanked by my two bestest friends, Oliver and Miley.

"Man, could that class get any lamer? I mean really, who's gonna need to know the difference between frog eyes and rat kidneys in owl poop?"Oliver asked, a look of disgust still on his face.

"Dude, I'm still trying to digest the mystery meat from lunch, chillax with the dissection review!"I snapped, hastily. Miley nodded fervently, looking a bit green around the gills still.

"So, movie night anyone?"Oliver asked, cheerful.

"No can do, I have plans,"Miley spoke up as we dumped our books off into our lockers.

"You do?"I asked, confused. I had hoped she'd be free.

"Yes she does, with me,"came a voice I'd rather not recognize.

Jake Ryan sidled up to Miley, Oliver and I shared a disgusted look and I felt my stomach churn with that familiar green-eyed beast as Jake leaned down and kissed Miley square on the lips. I tried to wipe the glower off of my face before the kiss ended, I knew now for a long time that my feelings for my best friend had been much more than friendly, but I also knew that Miley was with Jake and she was very happy, and although it killed me to see Jake be the one to hold Miley, kiss her and love her, I stood aside because her happiness meant more to me than my selfish desires, even though my heart broke a little more each day. Oliver gave me a sympathetic look as I slammed my locker door shut and broke apart the lovebirds, Oliver was the only person on the planet, as far as I know, who knew about my feelings for Miley, I sometimes thought that Miley's dad might know something, but I just summed up his strange looks to being a very cool, yet odd parent.

"So, seven-thirty?"Jake asked.

"You betcha,"Miley grinned. Jake pecked her lips again before giving Oliver and me a smile that almost seemed like a sneer, especially at me. Jake knew that I hated him, Miley knew it too, but she just couldn't understand why. I hated having to put her through the tough decisions of boyfriend or best friend, so I went along with the illusion that I just felt left out, and Miley has been a great friend still, trying very hard to keep me involved in her life when she and Jake aren't together.

"Ugh, could you two be anymore disgusting?"I grumbled. Miley shot me a 'what now?' look and I shrugged, taking off beside Oliver as we all made our way out of the school and for our houses.

"Lilly, I wont be out _all_ weekend with Jake, how about tommorow you and me just chill out at my house?"Miley asked. Oliver gave a rude coughing sound. "Or all three of us could hang out at the beach?"

"Sure... sounds great,"I agreed, smiling genuinely at the offer. I knew Miley meant well, and I silently thanked Oliver for including himself, somehow I wasn't too pleased at the idea of spending the day after Miley and Jake's date, alone with Miley where she would possibly spend all day just chatting on how wonderful the date had gone and how _sweet_ and _caring_ Jake was. Sometimes I wondered if Jake had brainwashed my best friend, because the Jake Ryan we remembered from before had deffinitely not been sweet and caring, at least, not without showing off his egotistical maniac side. I sighed, and glanced over at Miley, finding myself becoming lost in how the sun hit her chestnut curls, making them shine, her bronze skin glowing in the sun and her blue eyes sparkling like two diamonds in the night sky. I really needed to stop getting so sappy, but I just couldn't help how my insides turned to jelly around her, Oliver's house came into view and he waved goodbye.

Miley's hand slipped into my own and I surpressed the urge to jump out of my skin. It wasn't uncommon, Miley and I had an honest friendship, we'd always hug and hold hands or walk with our arms linked, but as of late with the discovery of my new feelings toward Miley, it became increasingly harder not to shudder whenever our skin touched. But it was moments like this, I realized as I laced our fingers and smiled, that I cherished most, these were moments where it was just me and Miley, no Jake, no Oliver, no school, no Hannah, no family, just the two of us as we were, best friends, practically sisters, sharing conversations without needing to speak a word, just merely providing a presence. However, as soon as the moment came, it ended just as quick as we reached Miley's house and I reluctantly pulled my hand away to let her go up to her door.

"You can come in you know, I dont have to meet with Jake until later?"Miley asked.

"Nah, I promised my mom I'd help her pack for her trip,"I half-lied. My mom was already finished packing for her week-long business trip out to Texas, but I was certain she'd be forgetting something, that and I just didn't feel like being around Miley trying to help her prepare for her big date with Jake.

"Oh.. okay, well, I guess I'll see you tommorow?"Miley asked, a hint of dissappointment crossing her features. I nodded, gave her a false smile before waving goodbye and heading home.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I dont know why I'm so upset really, its not like I should be surprised, Lilly usually never wants to be around me when Jake is going to be near, at first I thought there may be issues concerning her feelings toward Jake, whether she really hated him, or if she still liked him from that 70's dance he'd invited her to our freshman year. Lilly assured me though that she couldn't stand him, and yet, that still didn't make me feel better, knowing that I had to sometimes choose between her and Jake, sometimes it came easy, when Jake would go back into that "star-phase" as I now called it, and his ego would just boom to where I couldn't stand to be around him without wanting to shove him off of a tall building, other times it got difficult when Lilly would really want to be around and Jake would be so romantic and beg for me to come with him to see a movie(of course starring him) or go to a nice restaurant, but in the end, Lilly would always let me go and tell me to make it upto her later, which of course, I always did, even though I'd still feel bad.

Either way, I entered my bedroom and set my things down before heading into my closet and began searching for an outfit for my date tonight. As I picked through item after item, I couldn't help but wonder what Lilly would think of the outfits I was modeling myself in and I quickly shook my head, _where did THAT thought come from?_ Of course Lilly's opinion of me mattered, she is my best friend. _But you have to admit, she'd probably think you looked great no matter what you wore_, my mind said, I nodded my head in agreement. _Jake however, would probably think you're trashy if you wear the wrong shoes,_my mind battled as I threw down a pair of Jimmy Choo's(sp?).

"Why must this always be so _difficult_?"I yelled at my reflection. A knock on the door made me jump.

"You alright in there, bud?"my dad called.

"Just fine, daddy, you can come in,"he entered, wearing his trademark blue baseball cap backwards, a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "Gettin ready for a run?"I asked.

"Yeah, and what are you getting ready for?"he asked, challengingly, crossing his arms.

"I have a date with Jake tonight, remember?"I snarked back with a grin, but it faded as the look on my dads face grew more stern.

"You seein that boy, again? Golly, Miles, how many times does he have to keep breakin your heart before you stop?"my dad asked, remembering the last time Jake was here and what went down. I sighed.

"He's changed, Daddy, maybe not too much, but he's at least a little bit better at being a normal boyfriend,"I argued.

"Well darlin, you know that whatever you decide, I'll back ya a hundred percent... when's this date start?"he asked.

"Seven-thirty,"I picked up a pair of jeans and held them to my waist, checking my reflection.

"Great, then I expect he'll have you back before nine,"my dad clapped his hands, gleeful.

"It's Friday, Daddy, give us some slack, would ya?"I challenged.

"Alright.. nine-fifteen,"he winked. I groaned. He left, shutting the door behind him, sometimes, I could really dislike that man. I looked back at the mirror and a photograph of my mother on my nightstand caught my eye. I breathed in shakily as I tried to wonder what my mom would say about Jake, she would of course, tell me to follow my heart, she always did, that was something I loved about her, she was the one who gave me the strength to become Hannah, I felt tears sting my eyes, I just wish she was still here. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the photo of my mom and kissed it, lovingly. "I wish you were still here to help me understand things, Mama."Her photo remained still and I placed it back on the stand, giving another shaky sigh before wiping an errant tear from my face. Another photograph caught my eye, it was of Oliver, Lilly and I, the first year I'd moved to Malibu, Oliver was being his usual doughnut self, waving at the camera like a goofball, while Lilly sat wedged between him and I, my arms were wrapped around her shoulders and our cheeks pressed together, both of us smiling radiantly at the camera, Lilly had such a beautiful smile, it was a shame she hid it so often behind all those fake ones. She thinks I dont notice, but I do, something has been bugging her lately, and I dont know what, but I trust her enough to come to me when she is ready, I just hope its soon because I dont like seeing a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. I wonder what Lilly is upto now, I should call her...

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

My phone buzzed as the caller I.D. read Miley and I debated whether or not I should answer, as I helped my mom lug her bags to the car. I finally decided I'd been rude enough and flipped my phone open,

"Hello?"

"_Hey Lil, its me,_"Miley's sweet southern twang came through the speaker and I felt my knees go wobbly, her accent was always thicker over the phone, it was a trait that had first drawn me to Miley when she moved here.

"Hey Miles, whats up?"

"_Nothin, just wanted to see if you had anytime to hang out before I leave?_"Miley sounded hopeful. I cringed as I shut the trunk to my moms car.

"I dunno, Miles-"

"_Please?_"I could almost see the puppy pout she was sending me and I groaned.

"Fiiine, my moms about to leave, I'll make her give me a ride, be there in five,"I sighed, snapping my phone shut. I hated how she had such a control over me.

"Lilly, who was that?"my mom asked as she reached for the car door, I rounded the other side.

"Miley.. could ya give me a ride to her place on the way?"I asked, sliding into the passenger side. My mother shut her own door and started the ignition, it wasn't a question, my mom would always give me a ride, and I loved how I never had to worry about hearing her say no when I needed it.

--x--

"I love you, Lilly, you remember to take care, you have your keys?"my mom asked. I jingled them in front of her as I pulled out from her hug.

"Have a safe trip, love you, too,"I said and shut the door, exiting the car and walking up the front porch steps to Miley's house, I went on in, not bothering to knock, I was practically family here, and Miley knew to always do the same when she came to my place, just like Oliver.

"Hey there, Lilly, Miley's in her room,"Robbie Ray said from the door. I smiled and thanked him before bounding up the stairs, three at a time, a bubble of excitement in my system, pumping my adrenalline as I prepared myself to greet my best friend. I couldn't help how giddy I got whenever I came over to visit Miley, even if it was only a couple hours since I last saw her. Her door was ajar and as I neared it I could hear a soft melody being played on her guitar, I smiled and opened the door to the beautiful sight of Miley Stewart, strumming her acoustic on her bed, humming along with the chords and mumbling under her breath every so often.

"Hey stranger,"I spoke up. The chords stopped and Miley looked up, her face immediately brightened and I grinned as she bounded up to meet me halfway in an embrace.

"You came,"she grinned. Sitting back down on her bed, reaching for her guitar, I noticed her outfit, a pair of dark denim jeans, white leather boots and a bright red halter top with a low back, normally I would drool like a wolf at this sight, but knowing she was dressed like this for someone other than me, made my head clear out.

"Of course, I said I would, didn't I? So what's up?"I flopped down beside her and laid back, resting my hands behind my head, she smirked.

"Nothin, I just-"she was interrupted by the sound of her phone blaring 'One In A Million.' I winced, she _had_ to use that song for.."Hey Jake... huh? Oh.. oh no thats alright, sure-"I pulled myself up and stared at her quizzically, her face had pulled on a slightly somber expression. "No really its fine.. I'll see you-"she pulled the phone from her ear and stared, eyebrow raised before clicking it shut.

"Miley?"I asked. She straightened herself up and put on a slightly forced smile,

"Jake had to cancel, his director needs him to work late on a skit for the next season of Zombie Slayer,"she said, a bit saddened.

"Oh.. well, hey c'mon its not _so_ bad, I'm still here!"I grinned, and it broadened when I got the effect I hoped for. Miley giggled and then rested her head on my shoulder, hugging me around my waist.

"Thats true, I still have you, dont I?"she asked, quietly.

"Always,"I mumbled back, pressing a small kiss to the crown of her head. This action caused her to look up at me with confused eyes and I blinked, mentally berating myself for being so clumsy. "Erm- so anyway.. wanna call Oliver and go catch a movie? I mean, you're all dressed up.. there's no reason for you to waste it all?"I quickly changed the subject.

"I think that sounds like a plan,"she smiled. I smiled back, thankful she didn't bring up the small affection. "But d'you mind if we skip calling Oliver? I think we can spend tommorow night with him."

"Sounds fine by me, course now I gotta go home and change,"I said, noticing that I was still wearing my school clothes.

"Alright, well I'll go grab the movie listings and tell my dad the plans have changed and we'll stop by your place on the way,"Miley said, getting up and lending a hand which I happily accepted. We headed downstairs and informed Robbie of our plans before heading out and down to my house, which was now empty with my mom on her way toward Texas.

I flipped through hundreds of shirts and pants before finally deciding on a pair of black slacks and a soft green blouse with a black tanktop over it, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and headed downstairs, when I got there, Miley looked up from the newspaper listings and her jaw dropped slightly.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I felt my jaw unlatch at the sight of Lilly walking toward me in a formal set of clothing, so unlike her usual skateboarder clothes, she normally never dressed up unless it was something like a scheme, or a school dance, and I couldn't help but feel the blush creep onto my cheeks as I noticed I was staring and Lilly had caught me doing so. _I'm merely appreciating my best friend, I'm allowed to do that... right?_ I battled internally, forgetting Lilly's presence for a moment as she snapped her fingers at me.

"Miley? Hellooooo,"she snapped her fingers again. I blinked,

"Huh?"I asked. She giggled. I gave a faltering smile, feeling my stomach twist in knots from embarrassment.

"I asked what the closest time for the next show was?"she looked over my shoulder at the paper and I caught a whiff of a tropical citrus-y scent that was associated with the smell of peppermint and pure Lilly. _Stop it, what the heck are you thinking Stewart?_ I berated mentally.

"Hmm, there's a six-thirty showing for Zombietown High?"Lilly asked. I scrunched my nose.

"You want to see a movie starring Jake Ryan? Hold on let me call the press,"I reached for my cell, joking, Lilly laughed.

"No, I just figured.. you know, you may wanna see it, because its got your boyfriend and all-"Lilly's smile dimmed and I frowned.

"No, Lilly, I dont want to see a movie with Jake, I see him enough, tonight, its me and you, just like old times, now c'mon, how about we go see... Meet The Spartans?"I asked, giving her my best lopsided grin. Lilly giggled and we agreed, we headed to the theatre and paid for our tickets, got our popcorn and split a soda before heading into the theatre and sitting all the way in the back, so we could get the best view. Lilly kicked her feet up onto the empty seat in front of her and I grinned, even a classy Lilly, still had that punk-ish attitude, and I loved it.

As the movie was halfway through, Lilly and I were both collapsed into fits of laughter and partial disgust at the sight of a fat man with nipple rings and Kevin Sorbo kissing a man.

"I am never going to watch Hercules the same way again,"Lilly whispered.

"You watch Hercules?"I asked, stunned. I could tell, even in the dark theatre, that Lilly had begun to blush and I smiled. I reached for the drink, at the same time, so did Lilly and our hands brushed, normally it wouldn't matter, but as our hands clasped around the drink, I felt myself shudder involuntarily, Lilly stared at me quizzically.

"You cold?"she asked. I shook my head, and pulled my hand away.

"Nah, just a slight chill, I s'pose,"I answered briefly, and hoped she would buy it. She went to drink and a loud slurping noise, followed by several hushes in front of us alerted me that the drink was empty. I took it from her and made to stand.

"Where're you goin?"she asked.

"To get more soda, keep me updated on the movie,"I whispered.

"You stay, I'll get it-"several more hushes. I pushed her back down, gently.

"Just keep an eye on the movie,"I walked out of the theatre without looking back to see Lilly's defiant stare.

I headed upto the counter and waited for the pimply faced teen to refill our cup when suddenly, several flashes from the corner of my eye made me turn my head. Standing in the doorway to the gameroom was none other than Mikayla, I seethed at the sight of my archnemesis, posing for a few girls to take shots of her, I turned back to the counter, hoping to ignore her before she could see me, Mikayla had no issues with me persay, as she did with my alter-ego, Hannah. I grabbed my soda and made way for the theatre where Lilly was waiting, but a series of giggles and squeals suddenly made me turn back curiously...

...and I dropped the soda to the ground at the sight of Jake Ryan waltzing up and planting a liplock on Mikayla, then giving the girls a thousand watt smile. I felt my heart sink into my chest, and yet at the same time, I couldn't help but feel surprised, suddenly, his face looked up and he saw me and the charming smile faded, he knew he'd been busted.

"Miley! Darling what're you doing here?"he smiled falsely, walking over and trying to give me a kiss, I backed away.

"Cant say I'm doing the same thing as you, going and cheating on my girlfriend!"I snapped.

"Miley, can we talk?"he whispered, trying not to attract attention.

"Forget it, Jake, what I just saw proves that actions speak louder than words, we're through, dont you ever come near me again,"I yelled.

"Miley-"his plea was unheard as my hand connected with his cheek and he was sent backwards, shocked at the move I'd just made, I turned on my heel and ran for the theatre, not daring to look back as Jake called out my name. I felt tears sting my eyes and I made a turn at the last moment for the restroom, I locked myself into a stall and sat down on the seat, not caring that theatre bathrooms were so unsanitary at the moment as I felt my heart break. I cried silently, sobs wracking my body. I lost all track of time and where I even was when I suddenly felt a vibration in my left pocket, and I jumped before realizing it was my phone. I flipped it open to reveal a text message from Lilly.

_Where R U? The movie is over..._

_-Silly Lilly-_

I sniffled and texted back..

_Restroom..._

_-Smiley Miley-_

Within moments I heard the door to the restroom open and several women enter as the movie let out, I grabbed some tissue and dabbed at my eyes, trying to make myself look somewhat appropriate before I heard her voice,

"Miley?"Lilly called out.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

The second stall from me unlocked and I opened my mouth to start jabbering about how great the movie was when the sight of my best friend's tear-streaked face made my jaw snap shut, but only for a moment.

"Miley?! What's wrong?"I rushed to her side and pulled her into a half embrace, which she eagerly seemed to just melt into.

"J-J-Jake..h-he-"she stuttered, trying to take control of her emotions, her strong facade slipping with each syllable.

"Shh, its okay, look, just calm down, you wanna get outta here?"I asked, trying to calm her down, rubbing her lower back. She nodded into my shoulder and I led her out of the bathroom. When we exited, I was instantly greeted with several flashes of cameras.

"Miley! Miley over here!"

"Why'd you slap Jake Ryan?"

"Are ya'll over?"

"Is he single again?"

I didn't need to ask what they were talking about, as Miley buried her face deeper into my shoulder and tried hard to hold back a sob. I shoved my way angrily through the crowd, shielding my best friend from the cameras of the fangirls while others crowded around Jake over in the corner, I saw him nursing his now red cheek and I felt a swell of pride at what Miley must've done, I wish I could ask her now what had went on as I saw Mikayla on Jake's arm, but it'd have to wait, first priority was to get Miley away from there.

We walked back in slightly tense silence, she clung to me as I called her dad and said she'd stay with me, I was certain that she wasn't ready to face her dad just yet, he'd probably want to make things worse by going and killing Jake, which I was all for, but tonight I was going to comfort the girl that I adored. I let her shower and get changed into a pair of my pajamas as I merely pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a grey wife beater and slid under the covers, resting against the headboard and pulled out a magazine, waiting for Miley to finish. She came in and took a glance around before noticing me in the bed and she immediately dove under the covers, trying to conceal herself into a coccoon.

"You wanna talk about it, Miles?"I asked softly, hoping to coax her out of my bedsheets, I couldnt help but give a small giggle as she childishly peeked out from beneath, her hair a matted wet mess of tangles. "Hey there, grizzly,"I smiled. Her eyes narrowed and she stuck out her tongue, I laughed. "Wanna tell me why I saw Jake with a sore cheek?" Her eyes darkened, turning the color of rich sapphires, _beautiful_.

_Stuff it, Truscott, your best friend needs you to comfort her, not seduce her!_ my brain shouted.

"He.. he was kissing Mikayla, he saw me and tried to come and explain and I.. I slapped him,"Miley said, slowly, flinching at the memory.

"Miles.."I sighed. "You deserve better than him, you know he's no good..."she came out from under the covers and laid on her side, facing me, propping her head up in her hand.

"I know.. I dont want you to tell me that though, my dad is probably gonna be saying 'I told you so', all day tommorow, I hate that I was wrong... I just- I thought he'd changed, I guess not,"tears brimmed in her eyes and I sighed again.

"Stop, Miley.. just dont, okay? I'm _not_ gonna let you beat yourself up over this _again_,"I argued. She looked up at me and her eyes seemed to be a pool of mixed emotions as she tried to decipher what I meant. "Jake's an asshole, he doesn't deserve you, and I am gonna make you see that you're stronger than this, you dont need to mope and cry over some silly boytoy like Jake Ryan."

"How?"Miley asked in a solemn whisper. I blinked. _Good question_. Suddenly, I remembered something that my mom used to do to cheer me up, I smiled and reached down to grab her hand.

"C'mon,"I pulled her out of the bed and she whimpered,"just trust me!"I pulled her downstairs and I began sorting through the cabinets looking for a specific item. I found the two mugs I was looking for and I sat them on the table before heading for the freezer and pulling out the vanilla ice cream my mom always had stored along with the two liter of rootbeer, the canned whipped cream, the caramel and chocolate syrup and cherries. Miley sat at the island and looked at me confused, before I grinned and pulled the ice cream scooper out and flipped it in the air, catching it professionally, she laughed and I gave a bow before reaching over for my moms radio and then looking at her CD cases before finding the right one. I popped in Taylor Swift and turned the radio volume a bit higher than necessary as "Picture To Burn" began sifting through the speakers. Miley laughed harder at this as I began making our treats,

"Two scoops or three?"I asked.

"Three?"Miley gave me a pout and I acknowleged it with a wink, adding another scoop of vanilla into her mug. I began pouring rootbeer while I sang to the lyrics;

_Cause I hate that stupid ol' pickup truck_

_ya never let me drive!_

_You old redneck heart breaker really_

_been alive yeah!_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just _

_another Picture To Burn!_

Miley laughed as I danced around, pouring the rootbeer into both mugs, careful not to let it overflow, then began topping the whipped cream. Miley stole the can from me and sprayed a bit into her mouth, giggling madly and squirting it out playfully, before adding more to her mug. I topped it off with caramel syrup, chocolate forgotten and added cherries and a spoon as we dug into our rootbeer floats.

"_There's no time for tears I'm just sittin here, planning my REVENGE!_"I yelled with Taylor Swift, giggling. Miley was laughing outright by now and had a little whipped cream on her cheek. She grabbed the whipped cream can again and used it as a fake microphone;

"_And if you come around sayin SORRY to me! My Daddy's gonna show ya how sorry. You'll. BE!_"we both began to belt.

_Cause I hate that stupid ol' pickup truck_

_ya never let me drive!_

_You old redneck heart breaker really_

_been alive yeah!_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just _

_another Picture To Burn!_

We laughed and continued drinking to the song, lifting our mugs and clinking them to the final lyrics as we hit the bottom of our drinks. I turned off the radio and Miley bounced up and down, that familiar joy on her face making my heart soar as we forgot all about Jake and just began acting our old usual crazy selves. We did our dishes and sang along to a few more Taylor Swift songs before I shut the radio off and I turned to catch Miley smiling at me, with a look of adoration on her face.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe that in a single night, I could go from being at the bottom of the barrel in depression to one of the happiest go-lucky gals on the planet. I couldn't explain the high of energy that Lilly gave to me, or perhaps it was all that whipped cream? I looked over at Lilly as she and I danced to 'Our Song,' and I knew my _real_ answer. Lilly looked so beautiful when she laughed, when she smiled, I loved how she could seemingly just make me feel so much better when I felt as if the world was crumbling down around my feet. And even better than that was how I could just be myself, she knew about my secret as Hannah, she knew _everything_ about me, and yet, with baggage and all, she loved me either way, she never made me feel like I had to be someone else in her presence, like I needed to change how I acted or looked to be with her, she accepted me...

And now she was staring back at me with those beautiful aquamarine eyes, quizzically.

"You okay, Miles?"Lilly asked.

"Huh? Oh yea, guess I'm zoning a bit,"I grinned.

"Well if you're ready for bed-"she pointed her thumb upstairs. My smile broadened as an idea formed, I rounded the kitchen island and paused at the foot of the stairwell.

"Last one up is an Ashley Dewitt!"I high-tailed it up the stairs. It was about two seconds before I heard Lilly shout and her feet began thundering up after me. I laughed madly as I looked back to see her running, full-force, a crazed smile across her features.

"I WIN!"I landed onto her bed, laughing.

"CHEATER!"she yelled and flopped down on top of me, I felt the wind knock out of my lungs at the unexpected move as we toppled over and she broke the fall, we both paused in our laughing to catch our breath.

"Oh my gosh, Lil I'm so sorry!"I said quickly, trying to lift myself up but finding it hard with our legs tangled in the sheets.

"S'ok,"she half-coughed, half-giggled. "You're still a cheater."

"Yeah, but its better than being Ashley,"I quipped back.

"No fair,"she pouted. I smiled.

"Nobody said life was fair, Truscott, better learn that lesson quick." It was at that moment I realized just how close we our faces were. I could see the colors reflecting in Lilly's eyes and I found myself almost in a trance-like state as our faces seemed to inch closer, it wasn't until I felt my nose twitch, did I break our eye contact and rollover to sneeze. Lilly began to untangle our legs from the sheets and I didn't dare say anything about what just happened. _I was going to kiss her... wait, no I wasn't! I dont like girls!... Except Lilly.. NO! Stop it, this isn't the time or place to think stuff like that.. You just got your heart broken and Lilly is here to comfort you, thats all.. yeah. Oh crap, what if Lilly thinks I was gonna kiss her? Is she mad?_

On the contrary, Lilly had a look of dissappointment across her features that caused my eyebrows to knit together in confusion as she looked down at me from the bed.

"You gonna sleep down there or what?"she gave me a lopsided grin and I realized I was still sitting on the floor. She offered me her hand and I took it, immediately feeling comforted by the warmth, I pulled myself up and crawled into bed beside her. She shut off the lamp from her nightstand and we laid facing each other, Lilly closed her eyes, and I took a moment to study her features as she visibly relaxed.

"Lil?"I asked, wondering if she was asleep. I was answered by a soft grunt a moment later. "Thank you.. for everything." Lilly smiled, her eyes still closed, she threw one arm around my waist in a half-hug.

"Anytime, Miles, ice cream is a cure for everything,"I giggled at the comment as Lilly began to zone out of it and fall into unconsciousness. I soon followed, a smile plastered onto my face.


	2. Ice Cream

**Dislaimer still stands!!**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!! Here's the second part! Enjoy and please FEED THE BARD!!

--x--

**Miley's P.O.V.**

It's been nearly a week since my break-up with Jake, and I'm taking it a lot better than I thought I would have. I've spent nearly each day with Lilly and Oliver, hanging at the beach or the mall, and each night, Lilly would make me another rootbeer float, she spent the night one night, seeing as how her mom is still down in Texas, my dad didn't mind even though it was a school night. Jake hadn't dared come near me in the halls, best at just leaving me be, I ignored the obsessive fangirls, led by Amber and Ashley who were constantly blowing smoke out of their rear ends at me, shocked that I would "harm such a beautiful face" such as Jake Ryan's. I just rolled my eyes at them, I went through and torched all the things that Jake had ever given to me, alongside Lilly, and we laughed as we sang, very off-key, Picture To Burn and she made us more rootbeer floats. However, by Thursday, we'd run out of rootbeer and demolished most of her mothers stash of vanilla ice cream and my dad wouldn't purchase any so we decided to go low on it for now.

Meanwhile, I cant help but notice that my feelings toward Lilly have suddenly sprang into a new light, since the night at the movies, I've come to realize Lilly is all of the person I'd ever want to have in a real relationship, she's my best friend, and as weird as it struck me to find myself falling in love with a girl at first, now, it just didn't matter, because Lilly enjoyed preaching to me that I should do what makes me happy and not give a damn what other people think. I agreed whole-heartedly and decided to leave that part of embarrassment upto my alter-ego. Now the only question was, did I stand a chance with Lilly? Lilly hadn't been looking around for dates with any of our male peers since Lucas, and I partly dont blame her after he two-timed her, although she took it quite well, considering he was her first boyfriend, then not to mention that other guy, Matt? Mark? Whatever, who stood her up because she went from skater chick to glamour girl... okay that was my fault, but c'mon! That guy was just clueless. So here I sit, staring over at my best friend as we watch reruns on Saturday morning, eating bowls of cereal and wondering to myself how on Earth I was going to survive without telling Lilly. I was never good at keeping secrets, at least, not any secrets but Hannah, which even around Lilly I couldn't keep for long just because I was that open with her, I trusted her and I just couldn't stand lying. But now I had the issue of whether she'd still want to be my best friend if I told her I was falling in love with her. _Oh what a tangled web we weave_, I thought. Who wrote that again? I shook my head. Sometimes I dont understand even myself.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I wonder if she knows that I notice her staring at me? She's been acting quirky and odd all week, but I've tried to chalk it upto the fact she is still slightly grieving over her lost relationship with Jake, even though I'm proud to say she hasn't taken it as hard as she did that first night. I've managed to turn her into quite the independent woman in the last week, what with my charming skills and rootbeer floats, which my mom would most deffinitely be angry with me for having so many when she got back. Miley promised to help me get a new stock in before she got back Monday, though, so I wasn't worried. I wonder now, however, why Miley keeps staring? Do I have something on my face perhaps? Maybe another zit? I hope not! Could it be..._ No, dream on Truscott, she'll never look at you that way.. then again there was that close call last week..._ Oh no! Could she think that maybe I wanted to kiss her? And now she is afraid to tell me that she is completely grossed out by me? Ugh, this is just too confusing, I hate how I cant even understand myself anymore!

--x--

By mid-afternoon, Miley and I had gone seperate ways, I headed home for a shower and to help clean up a bit around the house so my mom wouldn't come home to a complete mess. But strangely enough, the house seemed a whole lot emptier than when Miley was here with me, I sighed to myself, dreading thoughts of my future where I'd possibly own an apartment filled with cats, I knew that I could never let a guy into my heart, I just dont see them in that way anymore, sure I put on a facade for everyone else, especially Miley, I dont want them to know my little secret, and I just couldn't see myself loving really anyone but Miley, male or female. After heading out to the store and buying some more rootbeer I decided that I'd pay Miley another visit, hoping she wouldn't mind. I grabbed my skateboard and headed over, as I was nearing the house when I noticed the door was already open and I didn't bother to call in a Lilly landing.

I stopped my skateboard immediately when the sounds of the piano being played flowed out from the house and a soft melody voice was singing,

"_And its a long way down, its a long way down_

_its a long way down to the place where we started from..._"a few more notes were hit as I entered the house and I saw that the object of my affections was sitting at the piano, making beautiful music, I watched, transpired as she hit a few more notes, still unaware of my presence.

"_Your love is better than Ice Cream_

_better than anything else that I've tried_

_Your love is better than Ice Cream_

_everyone here knows how to cry..._"

I couldn't help but feel a smile creep onto my face as she worked through the lyrics and I wondered exactly where they had come from, I was snapped from my trance however when Miley finally noticed me standing there watching. A blush crept onto her cheeks and I smiled wider.

"That was beautiful, Miles,"I complimented.

"I didn't know you were there, how much did you hear?"she asked.

"Not much...,"I walked over and sat down next to her and noticed the sheet music, which she hastily made a grab for. "Who's the song for?"I asked, snatching what I could away and reading the lyrics.

"N-nobody! It's-"

"For me?"I asked. My eyes bulged as I noticed the head of the song read _Lilly's Serenade_. Miley remained quiet and it hit me, the song was about me, I looked to her and Miley was looking down at her hands in her lap, her cheeks burning bright red, I could see tears forming in her eyelids. I carefully placed the sheet music back on the piano and took her hands in my own. She didn't look up. "Miley... hey, c'mon, look at me?"she shook her head and sniffled. "Whats wrong?"

"Just.. just please leave, Lilly, I-I dont need-"

"Need what? Me?"I asked, hurt.

"No!"she half-yelled, and then snatched her hands away, standing. I remained where I was. "I-I dont need you to-to _hate_ me."she crossed her arms defiantly, I could tell she was trying not to cry in front of me.

"Hate you? Miles, I could never-"

"You're telling me that y-you're not freaked out because I wrote this?"she challenged. I gave her a genuine smile.

"No, on the contrary, I'm flattered to know you feel something-"I offered. She finally locked eyes with me and her's grew wide as she scanned my face for any signs of deceit or trickery. I sighed. "Please play this for me, Miles?"I asked, hoping she'd sit back down, I didn't dare try to move, for fear she'd run. It took her a moment to think before she finally obliged and took a seat next to me. I smiled,

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what was happening here, Lilly actually wasn't running away freaked. Of course, maybe she didn't understand the depths of the song, so I figured I might as well play it, seeing as how it was do or die. I clenched and unclenched my fists to relax my fingers before finally hitting a few notes and beginning to get into the rhythm, I forgot all about my worries, of how Lilly was right there, possibly for the last time willingly, and I began to softly sing my doubt away,

"_Your love is better than Ice Cream_

_better than anything else that I've tried._

_And your love is better than Ice cream_

_everyone here knows how to fight_

_and its a long way down_

_its a long way down._

_It's a long way down to the place_

_where we started from._

_Your love is better than chocolate_

_better than anything else that I've tried._

_Oh love is better than chocolate_

_everyone here knows how to cry_

_and its a long way down_

_its a long way down._

_It's a long way down to the place_

_where we've started from.._"

I finished it off with a few hits of some keys, ending the melody, I didn't look upto see the reaction on Lilly's face as I kept my hands over the keys and I stared hard at the sheet music. I cant tell you how long it felt like before suddenly I felt Lilly move beside me and I shut my eyes against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall, I waited to hear the door slam, but no such sound came, instead, my eyes snapped back open, misted with tears, at the soft feel of a warm hand interlacing with my own, I looked up and was startled to see tears of joy brimming in those beautiful aquamarine eyes, a smile written along Lilly's features.

"Lilly-"I didn't get a chance to finish as the softest pair of lips I'd ever felt, came crashing down onto my own. I immediately responded by wrapping my free arm around her neck and closing my eyes at the intense pleasure of her mouth moving against my own. I was in heaven, I felt my body come alive with a jolt as her tongue swept its way across my bottom lip and I happily granted her access, our tongues dueled for dominance for what seemed like hours before oxygen became a necessity and we broke apart, she pressed her forehead to my own and I kept my eyes closed.

"Miley? Please open your eyes?"she asked me. I gave a shaky sigh.

"Only if you promise that this wont all be some beautiful dream when I do and that you'll stay,"I whispered.

"Miley, I promise its not a dream, and I promise I'll still be right here when you open those beautiful eyes and find that I'll still love you just the same-"my eyes snapped open at that comment and I felt my jaw open. She giggled,

"Did you just say-?"

"Love?"she interrupted. "Yes, Miley I love you, I have for the longest time, and I'm sorry if I'm misreading you, but I hope I'm not and I hope that song really meant what I thought it did."

"It did, it _so_ did, I love you Lilly,"she cried, smiling gleefully. Throwing my arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. She laughed,

"Well I hope so, I'd be a bit offended if that song was written for _another_ Lilly,"she said jokingly and I pulled away, taking her face in my hands.

"Never,"I whispered and pressed my lips to hers in a tender kiss. When we broke apart she looked confused,

"My love is better than chocolate huh?"she joked.


End file.
